Climbing the ladder of success
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Smal little scenes showing Kuviras rise from a dancer in Zaofou to the head of security of Zaofou. Written for Probending Circuit season 2 round 2.


**Climbing the latter of success**

 **Written for Probending Circuit season 2 round 2. Prompts: Queen - The Queen can move any number of spaces in any direction. Task: Write about someone who is supremely capable, but not a leader. And clock (object).**

 **Team: Future Industries Fire Ferrets**

 **Position: Earthbender**

 **Word count:**

* * *

When Kuvira first entered the legendary metal clan, when she was barley eight years old, she was imediately impressed by all the security guards working in this place. She was especially impressed by the head of security. He was so strong and cool, especially with his uniform! ' I wonder if I could be head of security one day.' she wondered in her mind. When she asked Suyin about it later at night, the older woman looked at her with wonder "Of course you can. But you should be capable of a lot of things like metalbending for example and working together with people who bend other elements." she said.

Kuvira looked down dissapointed. How could she learn to metalbend? She couldn't even earth bend or bend another element. "Don't worry dear. You will learn how to earthbend. I sense great potential in you." assured Su her, obiously sensing her concerns. "Really?!" beamed Kuvira brightly. "Really." reassured Su the young child. "Then what are we waiting for?! start training!" she cried out excitedly. Suyin chuckeled looking at the clock in the guest room saying that it was 9 p. m.: "Now? It's night, honey. We can't train in the night. But tomorrow morning, right after breakfast we will begin your training. I promise. Now sleep. Good night." she said soflty. Kuvira looked slightly dissapointed and pouted: "Aww. But I'm not tired. Can't you make an exception?" "No, now sleep, or you will be too tired to do anything tomorrow." replied Su. "Okay, goodnight then." murmered Kuvira under a big yawn.

* * *

 **Eight years later:**

A now sixteen year old Kuvira was doing a dance routine together with her tutor Suyin and six others. Their routine was made of earth- and metalbending moves. They were all moving really fast, spinning and jumping and pushing each other in the air with their earthbending.

When they were finished Su said: "Well done you guys. You are all free for the rest of the day. Don't forget tomorrow the same time! Kuvira can I talk to you for a moment,please?" Kuvira walked over to her asking: "What is it Su?"

"Kinani left, my advisor and assistant for dance class, left the metal clan a few days ago to live in Ba Sing Sei. That's why I wanted to ask you if, of course just if you want to, I don't want to force you to anything, you want to become my new assistant of the dance class. You have enough talent and brain to think of new dance moves. It would be great working with you. So do you?" "Of cousre it would be an honor for me to do so." she replied happy. Finally someone was acknoledge her efforts to be great and her potential!

* * *

 **Four years later:**

Kuvira was now twenty years old. It was great for her to work as Suyins dance class assistent, but now it was time for her to move on to the next step. It was time to become a security guard.

Today was her first day in the security force and she was nervous as hell. Just before it was her turn to take watch, Suyin entered, greeting her with: "Hey! So you work in the security force now huh? Just so you know we will miss you in our dance group." "I know but I feel like time to do something higher, like caring for the security of this place. You said I have the potential the potential to do so." replied Kuvira. "I know and I'm really proud of you. As proud as of my own children." smiled Su at her.

Soon after Su left the room, the head of security came to her. "Okay, since this your first watch you will be on guard only for three hours. Got it?" he told her. Kuvira nodded. She looked at the clock in the room. It showed 6 p.m. 'So I have to work until 9 p.m. I can do that.' she thought.

The three hours past by her like a blur and so did the following months. She was an excellent guard and so she was soon orderd in the highest ranks of the guards. Now she could attend meetings, where the guards discussed things about security and how to improve it. In that time she was doing great. She made great progress and helped lot in improving the security system.

* * *

 **6 years later:**

In the year that Kuvira turned 26, something that would change her life in a good way happened.

On the night of her birthday party, there was a break-in in the main dome. All the guards where called there to secure the place. The group trying to break in where local bandits, belonging to a criminal organisation that wanted to destroy Zaofou. The bandits would have managed to kidnap Suyin Beifong and place the bombs if it wasn't for Kuvira.

She fought bravly against the main squad of the bandits, even if that meant that she was fighting was 4 against 1. She sent boulders of earth and whips of metal at them. Her comrades where fighting the rest of the bandits.

After a while, they had won the fight. Kuvira was dragging the four bandits she had beaten to the plaza where the rest of them where tied up. Su was standing next to the head of security and both where praising the guards for their talent in fighting and for their courage in the fight.

While the bandits where lead away, the head of security put Kuvira aside and asked in a serious voice: "Kuvira, you have proven to be an excellent fighter over the last six years, which is why I wanted to ask you, if you want to become the second leader in command of the Zaofou security force?" Kuvira's eyes sparkeled:" It would be an honor fo me." she replied. "Good, you know our last second in command was hurt so bad in this fight, that he probably won't be able to fight anymore. I will announce your decicion tomorrow morning." explained the head of security to her and with that he walked away.

From her position as the second leader in command it wasn't far to be the head of security. One year passed and the old head of security of Zaofou grew to old to do his job and so he had to step back from his position as the head of security.

That meant that Kuvira would take his position and today was the day where she would do it. On this day her great dream was finally coming true. "And now with the power as the leader of Zaofou I present you your new head of security..." In that moment Kuvira let everything that happend to her since she arrived in Zaofou flash past her eyes.

...Kuvira!" She finally did it, she was thehead of security, just like she always had wanted to be.


End file.
